


Valentine's Day

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta





	1. Junkomiki

The feeling creeps up your back like the air in winter, creeping slowly up, chilling you to the bone. I suppose normal people would say that is sort of like peppermint, but you don’t like peppermint. The feeling continues and you are left there only for it. To be bitten by the mockery of the couples around you.

You wish this day could be celebrated for you, as much as you hate to admit it, you’d call it selfishness, but really it is just what you have longed for. You have someone you love. You still can’t wrap your head around it, but you know she makes you happy, makes you feel real, human, like you belong, and where she may never have true feelings for you, you know you will always love her. 

She meets your gaze from across the room in which you were invited to a party for Valentine’s Day. You have been given two gifts. Most get anywhere from six to seven gifts. You stand with two only from your friends, Koizumi Mahiru and Mioda Ibuki. You long for three, but will never get the third, not from the person you wish to anyway. Her gaze sends a chill down your spine, making you want to go crazy.

“The madness from the mad” is what Saionji called it when you spoke to her about your idiotic crush. Sure, people thought she was crazy, and sure she is, you look past the things people judge others for, you can always see deeper in, even if they can’t. You still, as of right now, think you are so in love with this girl. 

And now, you think she is in love with you, you think as she kisses you. She was kissing you hard, almost as if she summoned everything she had, she decorated your lips with such ease and perfection. Her lipstick left lines on your mouth, carving out where she had kissed you. You don’t ask her why she did that, but she leaned into your ear, putting pressure on your shoulder, she whispers, “I thought you looked lonely”.


	2. Chirigiri

You don’t really know how to react. It is an odd position to be in, to have a secret admirer. You don’t know whether you want to throw up or solve it. Or both. 

It came in an odd way, they must have not wanted you to find out, but you still solved it, with a little help from Fujisaki with the last word. The letter was written in some sort of computer scripture you’d known for a while now. The wording was simple. The letter had read, “I like you, Kirigiri”. The message had no secret meaning when you uncover what it says. You expected a riddle, something from your idiotic father, anything else really. 

You examine the paper again. So close to Valentine’s Day you get this. You finally come to the conclusion it was just a dumb prank. No need to get your hopes up, not like you did. You examine the paper one last time before trashing it and notice something at the bottom. Some numbers decorate the right corner of the page, and you try to decode it.

When you can’t figure out what it says, you go to Fujisaki, in hopes she will help. “Hello, Fujisaki, would you mind if I asked you to help me with this letter again? I will never understand why I am so hung up on it, but I am” you say, your deep voice pinning the air, allowing it to flow evenly and with no mistake. “Oh! Of course! I would be happy to help, what is it?” You show her the paper and show her the print. She examines it before spelling out little words on a notepad next to her. It takes her several tries when I notice she has to hardly seen the paper long enough to know the answer already. She writes the word “-Chihiro” on the paper and you understand everything, as if you have have just solved a puzzle, and in a way, you have. You look at her and she doesn’t look upset, in fact, she is smiling. You feel your face grow red.


	3. Naekusaba

For yourself, feelings had always seemed unnecessary. You didn’t want to feel anything and you forced yourself to show feelings as little as possible. Now, you don’t mind being judged. You have two friends. You can handle pain, you can handle things with an unbelievable strength in head and heart. You just can’t fight love. 

You wish you could. You wish it didn’t overwhelm you, engulf you, destroy you, b r e a k you. You love, you just wish you didn’t. You have seen the dead. Good friends die. You have killed people. You were in war. You have survived that much, you just wish that you could be as stone faced now as you were then. 

The mere presence of him makes your heart skip a beat and your stomach churn. You wish you could deny it. You wish you could call it nothing. Ignore it. H i d e it. But you can’t. You find it impossible to store away feelings that are better at battle than yourself. But more than anything, you wish he loved you too. 

________________________________________________

You wish she could notice your feelings for her, how you felt. She protects you. You understand her (or try as hard as you can). You can’t seem to let her understand you. You can’t seem to realize. You think it’d be easier to tell her than to wait to find out. You don’t really know if you can though, that is the problem. Not that you are shy, but scared of what she can say. 

People tell you “no” is the worst that can be said, and they may be right, but if no is said, if no is spoken, if you are rejected by the one you believe fully that you love. You would b r e a k. You will never forgive yourself for asking. But it is Valentine’s day. 

“Will you be my Valentine?” you ask.  
You are shocked he asked you.  
You can’t read her expression, but you know you are very nervous. 

You don’t know how to feel at first, until you feel like exploding,  
you are so very happy he said this and all you do is hug him.

Her embrace is warm and comfortable and you are happy  
spoke to her, happy you told her. You can’t help but let the tears  
run down your face and into her shirt. You hear a silent, 

“I love you”,

corrupt your ear. You never thought such a sound could be this  
beautiful. 

“Thank you, I needed that” you speak, very lowly.


	4. Celesgami

Oddly enough, you have never had a valentine for this day. You think they are a waste of time and unimportant. But this year is off. You are in love. You have something to celebrate, but you aren’t one for celebrating things that arent sure to last. You see no point in the grieving or pain it can cause a person, you see no point in why anyone would ever have a feeling as absurd as love, considering everything about it, but, if you’d call it a disease, you caught it. 

You had never liked Valentine’s Day either. It wasn’t that you were jealous or envious, if anything, amused of the idea that in two months the relationship will probably be no more, no more than cheating on the idiotic man’s part, and crying and despair of the break up, the betrayal on the woman’s. The idea of such makes you want to laugh, the stupidity of others amazes you. 

Now you can be added to the pool of everything you considered stupid. The love. The feelings, all of it.  
The only thing is, you don’t know if she likes you back. You don’t know what to think or to feel of   
your situation. All you know is that you have feelings for her, her intelligence, her temperedness,her   
fake smile and laugh, the show she puts on, the tongue in which she speaks. All of it. There is more   
what you like about her, but you cannot put into words. 

She shifts her weight from her left to her right foot, and certainly you are the only one that cares enough to notice. The scripture is not yet planned out, and you wonder if it will be. You had never done what people had called, “winging” something. You think about what you wish to say before you spit ignorance off of your tongue to connect with the energy of sound. 

She must feel as out of place as you and you don’t understand why you even came to this party. You look over to not see her by the staircase anymore, but hear the silent thump click, thump click of her pumps against the floor, you find her walking toward your table. She sits down like she has traveled the halls here before, and as if this is her own house. 

She looks up and you, and with a smile, you think was clearly the most honest portrayal of emotion you have ever seen on her face, she asks, “would you care for some tea?”.

You certainly didn’t expect that, but you answer, with the most honest expression to have ever crossed your face, you say, “this is my house, I’d be more than happy to get us some though”.


	5. Soniakuro

You cannot deny you like her. Not only is she beautiful. She is intelligent, caring, accepting. She likes you for you and reminds you constantly. She thinks you are very pretty and admires your strength. She is the one you love. 

As you prepare to tell her how you feel, emotions change and you find yourself in your room, sitting up, staring at the wall, laying on a bed with closed eyes, pacing the floor in quiet, murmured steps. You want to cry simply thinking about her presence, her warmth, the warmth she gives you, not only in a comforting sense, but the feeling of warmth that feeds your veins, gives you purpose, a warmth that is taken farther than any limit anyone could present you. 

Her picture corrupts your mind and burns holes in your skin. You stumble awkwardly over the thought of you and her. The words you wish to say dance on your lips and you fear they will never escape your mouth. You find content within her and wish desperately the words were tangible, not some stupid idea of a teenage girl. You wish you could show her how you feel. 

You wish she could witness your breakdowns, your trouble, you wish she knew how you felt without you having to tell her, and maybe she does, you don’t know. But you have to tell. At least make her aware, more aware than a possibility. 

The words you say are like swallowing acid. A cold, burning sensation, only erupting in worry and implausibility. You are filled with a growing, chilling sensation down your spine. And you here three knocks on the door and her voice come through the door, “Mukuro-san, are you perchance in there?”


End file.
